


A Royal Escort

by KimliPan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: Uther is throwing a ball to try and find Arthur a wife. Arthur is desperate to avoid his potential matches, and offers Merlin a spot on his arm.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #398:Desperation





	A Royal Escort

**Author's Note:**

> This is the the first Merlin/Arthur I've posted in literal years... Also my first time contributing to Camelot Drabble. 8)

“What? No. No, no, no…” Merlin held his hands up and took a step back from Arthur, who had a bit of a glint in his eye that Merlin did very distinctly _not_ like.

“Come on, Merlin,” he said, walking toward him despite Merlin’s very clear boundaries, thankyouverymuch. But then he reached past him and into his wardrobe, from which he pulled very finely made silky blue dress. “No one will even know it’s you!”

“I’m not doing it!” said Merlin, eyes widening in indignation. “And even if I _did_ go with you, it certainly wouldn’t be in _that!_ ” He pointed at the dress accusingly, as if the silk itself were responsible for Arthur’s sudden insanity.

“Color suits you,” said Arthur.

“Why do you even _have_ it?”

Arthur did not answer. He simply held it out, brows raised expectantly, and Merlin felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

“How many servants in their lifetime do you think are invited _by a prince_ to attend a royal ball?” he asked Merlin, who sighed as he listened to Arthur’s desperate attempts at reason. “Truly, I’m doing you a favor, Merlin. Really. Would it kill you to say thank you for once?”

“Yes. Yes, it would,” Merlin said, snatching the dress away from Arthur to hang it back up in his wardrobe. “Fine. I’ll go with you.” He felt a blush creep across his cheeks right before adding, “But if you’re taking me, I’m not pretending to be someone else. You’re bringing _Merlin_ on your arm.”

Arthur blinked. He watched Merlin as he crossed the room and took a seat on Arthur’s bed. Then Merlin went on,

“This ball is to find you a match, is it not? Then what better way is there to fight off proposals than bringing _me?_ ”

“People will think we’re…” Arthur’s ears turned pink. Merlin smirked at the sight of Arthur with his confidence suddenly completely gone. That was a good sign. “Is that what you want?” he asked, and Merlin pat the spot next to him on the bed.

“Isn’t that why you asked me to go?” Merlin asked.

Arthur didn’t answer that, but he did take the seat beside Merlin.

“Then it’s settled,” he said, and Merlin’s heart did a double take. Did that mean yes? Did it mean Arthur changed his mind?

“What’s settled?” he asked.

“I’ll be your escort.”

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The colour suits you, Merlin [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772272) by [CandiceWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright)




End file.
